1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise device which allows a user to perform several different types of exercises, including, for example, push ups, stretches, inverted sit-ups, bar-dips, and a Roman chair.
2. Background Discussion
There are several well-known exercise devices which are in common use. Frequently, these devices are limited in the number of exercises that can be performed, and they tend to add bulk to muscles and not simply strength.